Las Entrañas del mal
by AnnahCW
Summary: —Dime, Potter… el Niño que sobrevivió —continúo con sorna el Señor Tenebroso, Harry utilizaba la poca energía que le quedaba para respirar—. ¿A quién de tus amiguitos salvarías? ¿Al traidor a la sangre o a la sangre sucia?


**"** **Las entrañas del mal"**

Siguió caminado, tragándose el enorme nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero las ganas de ver solo unos segundos más a Ginny lo hicieron esconderse tras el tronco de un enorme árbol, de un manotazo se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y no despego su mirada de la menor de los Weasley, quien sostenía a la llorosa chica, se dirigían hacia la entrada del castillo y cada pocos pasos miraba ansiosa hacia atrás, como si esperara que de pronto se rompiera la pequeña tregua que el Señor Tenebroso les había concedido y un centenar de mortifagos se aparecieran de repente atacándolas por la espalda. Harry deseaba que Ginny observara hacia el inicio del Bosque Prohibido, ahí donde los árboles se volvían más tupidos y donde él estaba escondido, esperando que alguien llegara de repente y le ayudara a calmar el palpitar ansioso de su corazón junto con los temblores que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. Pero Ginny no logro descubrirlo, vio como ambas brujas entraban apresuradamente al castillo y lo último que pudo ver de la chica con la que se había imaginado tantos escenarios felices una vez que la guerra hubiera terminado, fue su cabello, rojo como el fuego y alborotado por la fresca brisa de la madrugada.

Tomo la capa e hizo amago de ponérsela pero se quedó mirándola, ¿De que servía ponérsela? Iba a entregarse a los brazos de la muerte, invisible o no, el resultado no iba a variar, su corazón debía de dejar de latir para que todo el caos parara, para que en la primera oportunidad que hubiera de acabar con Nagini, nada le impidiera seguir el curso natural de la vida a Tom Riddle Jr.

— _Waddiwassi —_ murmuro Harry apuntando con la varita de Malfoy hacia la capa de invisibilidad, que como una bala de cañón, voló hasta caer en la entrada del castillo.

Le dio un último vistazo y siguió adentrándose al bosque, seguro de que seria encontrada y Ron y Hermione la identificarían al momento, les seria de más utilidad a ellos que a él en este momento, estaría más tranquilo de saber que una posesión que había sido tan preciada para James y para él quedaría en manos de sus mejores amigos.

Neville entro al gran comedor y deposito el cuerpo sin vida de otro estudiante sobre un par de tablas que hacían de camilla, miro el rostro del chico y no pudo evitar pensar que solo eran unos jovencitos que se habían visto obligados a pelear contra un mago que creía que la pureza de la sangre era más importante que cualquier cosa; un sentimiento de incertidumbre lo invadió y quiso gritar de frustración y dolor.

Pensó en Harry y en lo que le había dicho hace un momento se prometió hacer todo lo que fuera posible por lograr arrancarle la cabeza a esa maldita serpiente de Voldemort.

—Neville —lo llamo Ginny, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el chico miro a su amiga, su cabello estaba revuelto, la túnica lucia chamuscada de las orillas y llevaba vendadas ambas manos, la voz le salia temblorosa pero su rostro lleno de rasguñones y de hollín, lucia serio, manteniéndose fuerte por sus padres y hermanos que lloraban desolados junto al cuerpo de Fred—. ¿Has visto a Harry?

Ron y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente a ellos en en cuanto escucharon el nombre de su amigo, deseosos de saber sobre su paradero.

—Lo vi hace un rato, estaba saliendo del castillo —contesto Neville fatigado—. Me dijo que era parte del… plan —Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron con aprehensión en cuanto el chico termino de hablar.

Ginny y Neville miraron a Ron y Hermione esperando que confirmaran que tal plan existía, que sabían hacia donde se dirigía Harry, que no iba a entregarse.  
Ginny ahogo un grito cuando vio los ojos anegados de lágrimas de Hermione y la confusión dándole paso a la comprensión en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Se va a entregar? —más que preguntar, Neville afirmo lo que pasaba por la mente de los cuatro.

—¡Tenemos que detenerlo! —farfullo Ginny, con fiereza en la mirada y apretando su varita con fuerza.

—Iré tras él —dijo Ron, ideando un plan en su mente a toda velocidad, mientras emprendía la carrera hacia las puertas del castillo.

—Voy contigo —afirmaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas y Neville sin dudarlo.

—¡No! —gruño Ron, parándose de golpe, mirándolos con dureza. Sabía que el ir e intentar detener a Harry solo podía tener dos resultados, o regresaban juntos para buscar una manera de acabar con el El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado o ambos morían a manos de este último; no podía permitirse el arriesgar a su hermanita que había peleado con entereza durante toda la noche para perderla como ya lo había hecho con Fred o a Neville, quien llevaba meses enfrentándose a Mortifagos que fingían ser profesores, y a sus sádicas torturas para que sus demás compañeros no perdieran la esperanza en Harry.

Y Hermione, con quien acaba de ver un poco de luz en toda esa oscuridad que la guerra traía, mucho menos podía dejar que ella la acompañara, tan valiente e inteligente, merecía sobrevivir para reunirse con sus padres y poder conocer un mundo mágico donde no se vivía aterrado por ser hijo de muggles y donde no tenías que mirar sobre tu hombro a cada paso que dabas para comprobar que no te seguían.

—Ni creas que te dejare ir solo, Ronald —lo amenazo Hermione frunciendo el ceño y luciendo al borde la histeria.

—Hermione, no quiero que…

—¡No puedes impedirme que vaya con ustedes! —grito con rabia Ginny, señalándolo con su varita que sacaba pequeñas chispas rojas.

—No iras, Ginevra. Ni tu Neville. No lo voy a permitir—sostuvo Ron con rabia mirándolos con desesperación, al ver alguien más se acercaba hacia ellos cambio su mueca a una de impaciencia—. Ahora, tú también querrás ir.

Luna se acercó hacia ellos, lucia serena y se vendaba con agilidad su antebrazo. ¿Pueden creer que he visto a un _crup_ mordiendo a varios mortifagos? Era muy lindo —comento como si nada, paseo sus llamativos ojos azules por el rostro de sus amigos que se miraban entre ellos con molestia—. Además de que su discusión ha logrado asustar a varios _bibblers_ —los aludidos observaron a Luna mirar maravillada hacia el techo.

—¡Basta! No podemos perder más tiempo —gruño Hermione exasperada—. Solo debemos ir nosotros.

Antes de que Ginny y Neville protestaran Ron los callo. —Deben quedarse y si encuentran a Nagini deben…

—Asesinarla. Me lo ha dicho Harry —dijo Neville resignado, sabía que acabar con la serpiente era igual de importante que encontrar a su amigo.

—Exacto, deben hacerlo alguno de los tres —Ron estudio brevemente los rostros del trio, tomo de la mano a Hermione y comenzó a caminar de nuevo—. Ginny, debes cuidar y apoyar a mamá, no puedes dejarla ahora —el chico la miro fijamente sabía que eso sería suficiente para que su hermana se quedara, muy a su pesar ella asintió y los miro partir, rogando que regresaran los tres juntos.

Implorandole a Merlin que por favor, lograran detener a Harry antes de que se sacrificara, salieron corriendo, saltando los montones de escombro que estaban regados por el suelo. —¡Mira eso! —señalo Hermione a un bulto de tela que estaba en las escaleras.

—Es la capa de Harry —Ron la tomo y se las echo encima sin perder tiempo —Debió habérsele caído.

Siguieron su camino, tratando de ser lo más silenciosos posible, aunque un poco más confiados al saber que la capa les permitiría moverse furtivamente por el bosque, esquivaron ramas y trataron de no perderse entre la profunda oscuridad del bosque.

—Por un momento creí que nos hechizarías para que pudieras venir tú solo —le dijo Hermione con la respiración entrecortada debido a la carrera y al pánico que comenzaba a invadirla.

—Era más probable que tú me hechizaras antes de que yo lograra evitar que vinieras —Ron apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga mientras saltaban la enorme raíz de un árbol—. Aunque sigo creyendo que hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras.

—Debemos encontrar a Harry antes de que haga una locura.

El ruido provocado por una rama seca al quebrarse hizo que los sentidos de Harry se pusieran alerta, con agilidad se escondió detrás de un árbol para poder observar el camino que acababa de recorrer, nuevamente volvió a escuchar un sonido que parecía como el de pisadas, apunto con su varita y murmuro: _—¡Homenum Revelio!_

A lo lejos, el hechizo encontró a alguien porque una extraña silueta se vio iluminada con una tenue luz que solo él podía ver. Harry espero a que se acercara un poco más, salió de su escondite rápidamente y exclamo: _—¡Accio Capa!_

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un chillido cuando la capa se les escapo de entre los dedos, dejándolos totalmente expuestos ante su atacante.

—¡Harry! —exclamo aliviado Ron al reconocerlo, jalo a Hermione y se acercaron hasta donde el aludido los miraba pasmado, sosteniendo en una mano su varita en alto y la capa en la otra.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? Debemos irnos antes de que alguien nos vea —lo apremio Hermione con el mismo tono que siempre usaba cuando hacía algo indebido, miraba hacia todos lados con cautela.

—No, ustedes no enti…

—No seas estúpido, Harry —lo interrumpió Ron—. Regresemos al castillo, casi acaba la hora, Quien-tú-sabes ira a pelear y justo ahí acabaremos con él.

Antes de que Harry pudiera comentarle a sus amigos lo que había descubierto en las memorias de Snape y que su decisión no era producto de uno de sus impulsos, un fuerte hechizo les pego con tanta fuerza que fueron a caer unos cuantos metros más lejos de donde habían estado parados, con la pierna doliendo horrores y demasiado aturdido, Harry intento incorporarse con la mayor rapidez posible pero Yaxley fue más rápido al gritar su hechizo.

\- _¡_ _Incarcerous!_

El hechizo fue conjurado con tanta energía, que la respiración de los tres se cortó al sentir como las sogas los apretaban con excesiva fuerza, Harry sintió como donde la soga lo apretaba su piel se comenzaba a lacerar. Comparado con esto, cuando los carroñeros los habían atado habían sido delicados.

—Potter —el mortifago lo reconoció y se regodeo al ver los inútiles esfuerzos que hacian los tres chicos por liberarse—. Así que has decidido venir… y no lo hiciste solo —Yaxley tomo con fuerza a Harry del mentón para luego propinarle un puñetazo que al instante lo hizo sangrar de la boca—. Vaya que eres más estúpido de que creía.

—Yaxley, ¿Qué sucede?

Dolohov llego hasta donde estaban y sus ojos brillaron con maldad pura al ver a quienes tenia sometidos el mortifago.

—Potter, la asquerosa sangre sucia y el inútil traidor a la sangre. Has hecho esperar demasiado al Señor Tenebroso —Dolohov se relamió los labios con satisfacción—. _¡Accio Varitas!_ —grito el mortifago al ver que Ron intentaba alcanzar la suya que solo estaba a unos centímetros de sus dedos, las tres varitas fueron a parar a sus manos, las miro con asco para después partirlas por la mitad y dejarlas caer el suelo despectivamente, ante el espanto de los chicos.

Cada uno podía sentir la presencia de los otros dos a sus costados, Harry sabia que sus amigos estaban igual de aterrados que él. Los tres eran conscientes de que no saldrían vivos. Se sintió el ser más miserable, había arrastrado a las personas que más quería a las mismísimas entrañas del mal, solo unos minutos atrás caminaba hacia donde sabía que encontraría la muerte, iba resignado, porque sabía que muerto él posiblemente nadie más lo haría, pero ahora… no podía resignarse a morir, sabiendo que una vez que los tres estuvieran frente a Voldemort, este no tendría indulgencia para Ron y Hermione, las personas más fieles a Harry.

Yaxley agito su varita y los tres cuerpos atados se elevaron —Llevémoslo con el Señor Oscuro.

Ante estas palabras, Hermione no pudo mantenerse en silencio y sus sollozos se volvieron ruidosos.

—¡Callate, estúpida! —grito Dolohov y con un movimiento de varita, los tres se vieron imposibilitados de exclamar cualquier sonido.  
Harry podía percibir la desesperación de Ron al intentar liberarse, el pánico que corría por la venas de Hermione y que iba en crescendo, quien estaba al borde del colapso nervioso; por más que intento concentrarse en conjurar algún hechizo no verbal y sin varita, no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. Solo podía pensar en el fatídico final que les esperaba.

Solo en un par de minutos llegaron al claro donde solía vivir Aragog, el mortifago movió su varita dejandolos caer al piso, haciendo que un profundo silencio reinara en el ambiente.

—Mi señor —Dolohov y Yaxley hicieron una reverencia ante el mago oscuro que se levantó con rapidez, pasando sus ojos rojos por el bulto que formaban los tres magos que se retorcían con energía —Los hemos atrapado camino aquí.

—¡NO! —el grito de Hagrid fue tan desgarrador que Harry tuvo que emplear todas sus fuerzas en no soltarse a llorar—. ¡DEJENLOS!

Ron miro con dolor, como mantenían atado a Hagrid, quien tenía el rostro lleno de moretones y de cortadas, Hermione lloro con más fuerza al ver a su gigante amigo en esas condiciones.

Rowle, agito su varita haciendole un nuevo corte al semigigante en el torso para después callar sus berridos. Los tres chicos miraron como el mortifago hería sin siquiera mostrar arrepentimiento, como si esa fuera lo más normal.

Bellatrix rodeo a los chicos y sus ojos se posaron sobre Hermione, quien abrió los ojos aterrada y se retorció con más ahínco, los ojos de la mortifaga mostraron una locura inigualable mientras se pasaba la punta de la varita por la mejilla, podía saborear la muerte de los tres chicos frente a ella y eso la excitaba en sobre manera, sus labios rojos, que resaltaban en su nívea piel, se curvaron en una sonrisa maniática y con pasos suaves se acercó hasta la derecha de Voldemort, a espera de que su señor diera la orden de asesinar a la sangre sucia, aunque quizás pudiera pasar tiempo de calidad con ella y la hiciera suplicar por su muerte.

—Veo que has tenido miedo de morir solo, Potter —dijo Voldemort, mirando fijamente a Harry, de golpe las sogas los liberaron pero antes de que pudieran si quiera pensar en moverse, se volvieron a ver atados e inmovilizados pero ahora individualmente.

—Dejales ir —le rogo, Harry— Podrás tenerme a mí, pero dejalos ir.

—¿Dejarles ir? —Voldemort se regodeo de la desesperación del chico—. Si eres el tan aclamado "Elegido"… ¿Por qué no los liberas tu mismo?

Ante las palabras dichas, todos los mortifagos soltaron carcajadas y maldiciones por todo lo alto.

—¡Déjenme al traidor a la sangre! —Pidió Rockwood—. ¡Me encantaría matarlo como a su hermano!

—¡Quiero escuchar gemir de dolor a esa ramera sangre sucia!  
Ron identifico al que pronuncio esas palabras y su rostro se tornó rojo, su ira fue tan grande que el encantamiento que lo mantenía atado e inmovilizado se rompió e hizo intento lanzarse sobre Greyback.

 _—_ _¡Crucio! —_ la maldición de Voldemort acallo el escándalo, el grito que soltó Ron fue tan fuerte que algunas aves volaron asustadas de los árboles, el cuerpo del pelirrojo se elevó por los aires mientras se retorcía grotescamente para luego caer con fuerza al piso—. _¡Crucio!_ —volvió a exclamar el mago apuntandolo, los ojos rojos llameantes de ira, el muy idiota había sido lo suficientemente poderoso para liberarse de su hechizo de inmovilización pero no lo suficiente como para soportar un simple crucio.

—¡RON! —gritaron Hermione y Harry al mismo tiempo, ambos sintieron como si les hicieran la tortura a ellos mismos, los gritos que soltaba Ron calaban hasta los huesos, eran un gritos que parecía rogar la muerte.

—¡Ya, por favor! —balbuceo Hermione, tenía el rostro rojo e hinchado de tanto llorar—. ¡Basta, por favor! —suplico la chica mirando al mago oscuro.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a mirar a Mi Señor?! —grito fuera de sus cabales Bellatrix acercándose a Hermione, el cabello alborotado y su túnica negra se agitaban al ritmo de sus pasos, los ojos inyectados en sangre, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomo del cabello a Hermione y le propino una bofetada resonó en todo el claro y que le partio el labio, como si no fuera suficiente, le planto una patada en el estómago que la dejo sin aire, la miro con profundo asco, como si fuera menos que un asqueroso gusano. Harry intento acercarse a su amiga para protegerla de algún modo pero Voldemort, quien parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, dado la enorme y repulsiva sonrisa que su boca sin labios mostraba, le lanzo un hechizo inmovilizador a Harry para evitar que interrumpiera tan divertida función—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera hablarle?! ¡Repugnante! ¡Mugrienta! ¡Nauseabunda, sangre sucia! ¡No eres más que una escoria inmunda! —con cada palabra dicha, Bellatrix le lanzaba _crucios_ a Hermione.  
Lágrimas de impotencia, del más hondo dolor comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Harry, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca por morderse el labio desesperado de no poder hacer nada por la que era casi su hermana.

 _"—_ _Matanos, matanos ya —rogo fervientemente Harry en su interior."_

Narcisa Malfoy, observaba entre aterrada y fascinada como su hermana torturaba a esa sangre sucia de Granger, admiraba la fidelidad y la vehemencia que Bellatrix tenía con la causa que defendía el Señor Tenebroso, de seguir siendo una Black estaba segura de que bien podría hacerle segunda a su hermana, pero ahora era una Malfoy y como tal solo era completamente fiel a todo aquello que representara al apellido, y eso era la supervivencia del mismísimo apellido; clavo sus uñas en el brazo de Lucius, molesta con su marido porque no logro obtener el permiso de ir a buscar a Draco al castillo. Miro los rostros devastados de los tres chicos y un sofoco la invadió de solo imaginarse que su hijo pudiera sufrir la ira del Señor Oscuro, Lucius parecio leerle la mente porque le apretó la mano. Narcisa se tranquilizó ante el toque de su marido, una vez que mataran a Potter, llegaría al castillo y aunque lo tuviera que recorrer desde las mazmorras hasta la torre de astronomía encontraría a Draco.

—Her…mi…one —sollozaba Ron boca abajo, tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas y los ojos apretados con fuerza, como si intentara hacer que toda esa pesadilla desapareciera, la chica parecía haberse desmayado de tan intolerable dolor. Hermione, el amor de su vida… deseo con todas sus fuerzas que la mataran para que ya no sufriera, que simplemente los mataran a los tres para ya no seguir con ese tormento.

—Bella, mi fiel Bella —murmuro el Señor Tenebroso acercándose a la mujer, quien pareció desconectarse de lo demás y solo tuvo ojos para su amo, sumisamente se dejó caer de rodillas a espera de que le dijera como actuar, el mago apenas y rozo con sus blanquecinos dedos unos cuantos cabellos de Bellatrix para después permitirle ponerse de píe, ella lucia pletórica, sus ojos brillaban con profundo fanatismo y fidelidad—. Basta —la bruja asintió obediente y se alejó solo unos cuantos pasos de él. Voldemort paseo su mirada por los tres cuerpos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia el semigigante quien no dejaba de moverse y de llorar—. Interesante, ¿No lo crees, Hagrid?

Hermione supo que desgraciadamente no estaba muerta, la muerte debía ser algo tan sublime que su alma encontraría una paz tan abrumadora que la haría ser feliz y eso que sentía ella en ese instante era todo lo contrario. Otro _crucio_ más en su cuerpo y sabía que su mente no lo soportaría, perdería la poco cordura que aún conservaba. Intento abrir sus parpados y solo alcanzo a distinguir el cuerpo laxo de Ron y a ver como Voldemort torturaba ahora a Harry; ahogo un gemido. Siempre se habia considerado una sobreviviente pero ahora más que querer salir viva de eso solo anhelaba la muerte.  
Habían hecho tanto y a la vez tan poco en esos meses en que buscaron los Horrocruxes, se sintieron tan cerca de poder vencer a ese mago que era todo oscuridad y ahora los tres quedarían ahí, muertos y sin haber logrado concluir la misión que Dumbledore les encomendó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Potter? ¿Has tenido suficiente? —se burló Voldemort cuando después de varias maldiciones, la destrozada garganta de Harry de tanto gritar no logro proferir ni un sonido más, el chico había perdido las gafas, su túnica estaba empapada de sudor y de sangre y no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera herida. _"—Solo matame ya"_

—Dime, Potter… el Niño que sobrevivió —continúo con sorna el mago oscuro, Harry utilizaba la poca energía que le quedaba para respirar—. ¿A quién de tus amiguitos salvarías? ¿Al traidor o la sangre sucia? —Harry no respondió pues se había entregado a los brazos de la inconsciencia, lo que irrito en sobre manera a Voldemort—. _¡Ennervate!_

El chico despertó de golpe, miro los ojos rojos que lo acechaban y trato de procesar la desalmada pregunta que le hizo: —¿A quién salvarías, al traidor o a la sangre sucia? —Harry parpadeo confundido, sus ojos fueron hasta Ron, quien tenía la mirada desenfocada y solo gimoteaba el nombre de Hermione.

—¿Al traidor? Después de todo no eres tan diferente de mí, has elegido la pureza de la sangre sobre la hija de muggles —Voldemort había interpretado la mirada de Harry hacia Ron como su elección, el chico intento decir algo pero sus dientes castañeaban con tanta violencia que solo se atraganto con su propia saliva. Aun si Voldemort salvara a Ron… ¿Podría su amigo vivir con los recuerdos de lo que acababan de vivir? Harry preferiría morir antes que tener que recordar eso toda su vida—. ¡Greyback!

Los mortifagos que rodeaban al hombre lobo se apartaron, dejándolo ante la merced del Señor Tenebroso. —Mi señor… —con cierta renuencia, Fenrir se dejó caer de rodillas.

—Lord Voldemort es generoso. Toma a la sangre sucia como un regalo por tu desempeño de esta noche —le dijo con indiferencia a Greyback, este esbozo una sonrisa de lado, se pasó la lengua por los asquerosos dientes al ver a Hermione, quien lucía ajena al que sería su destino.

—Pero… mi señor… —murmuro Bellatrix ofendida, pero no lo suficiente como para quitar ese tono de admiración, dio unos pasos con cautela hacia el imponente mago—. La sangre sucia… yo…

—Bella, Bella. Siempre tan ansiosa. —Voldemort le paso la punta de la varita por el rostro, lo que provoco que la bruja respirara entrecortadamente y que un inesperado sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas—. Sería incapaz de dejarte sin diversión. Podrás tener a Weasley, una lástima que un sangre pura decidiera ser algo tan inaceptable como un traidor.

Bellatrix Lestrange se dejó caer de rodillas, beso la orilla de la túnica de su Señor. Antes de que la bruja tuviera oportunidad de decidir cómo acabar con Ron, Un grito perturbador sonó desde la profundidad del bosque, haciendo que hasta al más desalmado de los mortifagos se le erizara la piel.

—Parece que la sangre sucia lo está disfrutando —le menciono Bellatrix a Ron, el grito había sido como música para sus oídos; el chico se arrastró unos cuantos centímetros murmurando el nombre su amada, sabiendo que quizás el dolor ya había terminado para ella—. Ahora es nuestro turno de jugar —exclamo la bruja sacando su puñal.

Los mortifagos restantes miraban expectantes a Voldemort, ojos rojos contra los verde esmeralda de Harry, el chico tenía la mirada vaciá, ya no le quedaba nada. La risa histérica de Bellatrix lo hizo estremecerse, esperaba que Ron hubiera perdido ya el juicio para que lo que fuera que le hiciera esa maniática ya no lo sintiera.

Vio cómo, ese que alguna vez fue Tom Marvolo Riddle, le apuntaba con la varita de sauco, esa que tantas maravillas había creado en manos de Dumbledore, le apuntaba directamente, sin andarse con rodeos, sabía que lo mataría con rapidez, el mago oscuro deseaba deshacerse de ese tan molesto obstáculo que lo distanciaba de la inmortalidad.

\- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

El rostro de Harry quedo en completa paz, pues Perséfone era idéntica a Ginny.


End file.
